1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to diagnostic imaging and more particularly, to a system and method for diagnostic imaging as a tool for performing biopsy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In biopsy or localization procedures it is necessary to ensure accurate placement and deployment of a biopsy needle, localization wire, or clip at the site of a lesion. Knowledge of lesion location prior to needle insertion and real-time image information to ensure probe trajectory along a direct line approach through the tissue to the targeted lesion is important. Conventional techniques, such as x-ray imaging, use radiation imaging techniques to guide the biopsy device to the targeted lesion. This technique may provide sufficient guidance for the biopsy procedure, but has the undesirable side affect of exposing the patient and the physician to undesirable radiation. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for imaging technology that will guide a biopsy device but avoid undesirable side affects. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.